The boyfriend punch
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Kise is attacked in the night as he makes his way home to his boyfriend. He is attacked because he is gay and abused due to that reason alone.


The blonde bobbed along the dark alley with his phone to his ear. He wanted people to know that even though he hadn't any company he wasn't alone. The dark nights scared him more than usual. People became animals for no apparent reason. It was like their power relied on the dark and the street lights.

"Yeah, I'm nearly there. Come meet me. You know how I get freaked when walking alone," he had left his bodyguard at the studio. Right now he was on his way to meet his boyfriend, Aomine Daiki. There relationship was exclusive. Not many people knew of them even thought they had been dating for two years now, when they had turned 15. They were in love and were about to show each other some love at their home. They recently moved in together. After Aomine had turned 17. They were each other soul mates and wanted to be with each other. Their house was situated in equal distance between the two schools. As Kise was new to the neighbourhood, he didn't know the streets in which he needed to avoid.

Kise glanced up to the dark sky, looking at the moon which illuminated rivers and the earth below it. He was planning to stargaze on the weekend with Aomine. Their house was near a river bank. Not many people strolled the streets at night so they didn't need to worry if they were caught.

The cold winter night picked up as the wind blew past him. It sent chills through his body. He wrapped up tighter with his scarf. He wanted protection from the cold. He preferred summer. Kise stopped when he heard someone creeping up behind him. He wanted to be sure that his paranoia wasn't the source of his illusions.

Before he knew it, he felt a hand cover his mouth a threw him to the floor. He hit the concrete floor quite hard. He was sure blood was oozing from his head. He looked up at his attacker in horror. It was someone from Daiichi Kirisaki. Kise tried to stand up but his large foot slammed into his gut and pushed him to the floor.

"Look at you. You are a weak little fag!" Kise's eyes widened as someone knew of his and Aomine's relationship. Kise automatically declined his statement. Both parties had agree to decline their relationship as they didn't want people to know and it wasn't their business.

"I'm not a fag! So don't look down on me!" Kise stumbled onto his feet. His head was in agony. He knew he was bleeding. His vision was going blurry. The male strutted over to him grabbed his hair and forced him to look up at his attacker.

"I hate all queers!" He smiled down at him. Kise could see that he want joking. "Do us a favour and die!" The male began to repeatedly punch Kise in the stomach. Blood began to squirt out his mouth. The male took a large swing and punched Kise in the face. "The world should of seen this coming. Your a freaking model," a large bruise grew on Kise's face.

"So what if I happen to have a boyfriend!? What I feel for him has nothing to do with you! What I do with him is none of your business! Are you jealous that I am in love with someone and you have no one. If you are you are so damn pathetic!" Kise began to shout hoping that Aomine would hear his distress. Or that someone would hear him. He already established he wasn't as strong as Aomine or Murasakibara. The male laughed and threw Kise against the floor again. He repeatedly kicked him in the stomach.

"It's my business when I see some gay couple making out or cupping each other!"

"You straight couples kiss in front of me all the time but you don't see me complaining," Kise groaned as he tried to protect his stomach. All his vital organs were there. He was in a vulnerable position. Protect his heart or his brain.

"A girl kissing a guy is natural! Two guys kissing isn't," he shouted back. He was seething with anger. Kise hated the fact that he attacked him purely because he was gay. He had some sort of vendetta toward him because he choose to be with a male. The world was under God's love but he was feeling the worlds love for him like a cattle prod.

"Just because it isn't natural, doesn't mean it shouldn't be allowed!" The male grabbed Kise's head smashed it off the floor. Kise was slowly losing his sight. It was becoming blurry. He just wanted to escape the harsh reality. He didn't want to escape his life, just the situation he as in. He still had a life with Aomine to live.

"Just as I thought all you homos are weak," the male was about to punch Kise in the face for a final blow but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Kise. He was spun round to see a dark male standing in front of him. "Who are you?" He spat at him.

"I am that homo's boyfriend! Now what are you doing to him?" The male slightly backed up as he saw the fierce dog growling at him. He was protecting his boyfriend.

"Ah so you are pretty weak too. All homos are weak after all," the male came rushing towards Aomine with his fist in the air. As he swung Aomine stepped aside then smashed his fist right in his face. The male fell to the floor in a lump.

"Not all gay guys are weak. That's just a stereotype. Some of us are pretty strong. In your logic since I am weak because I am a homosexual that makes you even weaker than me," the male coward at Aomine's face. He looked like he was about to murder him. Aomine brought out his phone and quickly called an ambulance for Kise. He didn't care at all for the attacker. He should of thought about that before he attacked Kise. While he was on the phone, he called the police to tell them of the abusive attack. He knew that he could go down with a charge for punching the guy but he didn't want sick people who would attack innocent people due to their sexual preference roaming the street. He nearly killed his boyfriend over something ridiculous.

-X-

**AN: I hoped you like this story. I thought it would be nice to re create the boyfriend punch. What Kise and Aomine says to the attacker is my views about homophobic people. Sorry if I do offend some people. That's not my intentions. 'The world was under God's love but he was feeling the worlds love for him like a cattle prod' this is not mine. The last part is taking from rise against - make it stop. I suggest that you hear it as it is amazing and so powerful. If you do listen to it, tell me your thoughts on the song. Please review and tell me your thoughts **


End file.
